


Dos Malfoy por el precio de uno

by Debauchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debauchi/pseuds/Debauchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tenía bastantes dificultades conquistando al escurridizo Ravenclaw. Así que el plan estaba claro, pedirle a mi gemelo Draco que se hiciera pasar por mí y conquistara a Potter. ¿Qué podía salir mal?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Otro fic, jeje... Pues nada, sólo aclarar que esta vez será un DMHP y que tendrá 5 capítulos.
> 
> Respecto al fic
> 
> Algunos puntos que comentar antes que nada: Harry no es el niño que vivió, ni contemplo demasiado a Voldemort, la verdad. Sobre los Malfoy. Draco ya no es hijo único sino que son dos: Cael y Draco. Draco va a Dumstrang mientras que Cael va a Hogwarts.
> 
> Otra cosita, el nombre del gemelo de Draco será Caelum porque quería seguir con la tradición de poner a los black nombre de constelaciones. También es el caso de Ara Lestrange, hija de Bellatrix. Ha sido divertido buscar nombres que más o menos encajaran.
> 
> Eso es todo. ¡Gracias a todos por leer!

Capítulo 1: Trato entre hermanos

"Por enésima vez, Cael." Hice una breve pausa para resaltar mis siguientes palabras. "NO ME IMPORTA." Aparté la vista de mi hermano, ya que me empezaba a sacar de quicio con el dichoso tema. Pero como siempre, ignoraba cualquier cosa que saliera de mi boca.

Era increíble cómo a pesar de ser gemelos no nos parecíamos en más que el aspecto exterior. ¿Cómo podíamos ser tan distintos habiendo sido criados por los mismos padres? Increíble.

"Deberías ver como se pavonea por Hogwarts, Draco. Se cree irresistible el muy…" Vi como se sentaba en mi cama sin que su expresión de frustración desapareciera.

"Sabes que lo único que te molesta es que te rechazara." añadí con sinceridad aunque sabía que estaba siendo cruel. La mirada que me dedicó sólo me hizo reírme aún más por dentro. Pobre tonto.

"Ja ja." Dijo con sarcasmo. "¿Qué pasa, que nadie nunca ha rechazado al gran y maravilloso Draco Malfoy?"

"Pues ahora que lo mencionas, no."Añadí con todo la prepotencia que hallé en mí dedicándole una de mis típicas sonrisitas autosuficientes.

La mirada de Cael había caído al suelo, observando con ojos cansados las caras baldosas de mi cuarto mientras murmuraba algo así como 'y él no me ha rechazado'. La verdad es que ya estaba cansado de ver a mi hermano así, verano tras verano. Cada vez que le veía de nuevo, parecía que había caído aún más profundo en su obsesión con el dichoso muchacho. Pero esto ya colmaba el vaso.

"Cael, no deberías obsesionarte con él. No es sano ¿sabes?" Intentaba que le entrara en esa cabecita testaruda el consejo que le mandaba, pero sabía que tan pronto le llegara a una oreja le iba a salir por la otra.

"¡Ni siquiera le has visto! Estoy seguro que si le conocieras, no dirías lo mismo."

"Eso no es verdad. Le ví cuando le invitaste por vacaciones hace cuatro años." Expliqué como si eso desmoronara sus escusas. "Y la verdad, no me pareció nada del otro mundo." No mentía al decir esto. El chico no había sido nada especial, pelo negro y desordenado, gafas horrendas y un físico delgado y para nada atractivo. No era que el joven fuera horrible, simplemente que no era nada que llamara la atención, por lo menos no la de alguien como yo.

Me giré alejándome de mi hermano y camine hasta donde estaba mi armario. Al abrirlo encontré toda mi ropa. ¿Qué debería ponerme para mi cita con la bella Delphine Bellmont? Por supuesto, algo suficientemente sexi para que la chica accediera a cualquier cosa que le pidiera. Delphine era el tipo de chica con la que me gustaba salir: hermosa, sangrelimpia y lo bastante abierta de mente como para dejarme tener sexo con ella en la primera cita. ¡Qué más podía pedir! Una sonrisa pícara apareció en mi rostro.

"¿Draco, me escuchas?" preguntó la voz de mi hermano a mi espalda.

"Que remedio." Dije agotado de oírle lloriquear una y otra vez por lo mismo.

"Mira, sé que no soy ni la mitad de … bueno… " paró un segundo buscando la palabra correcta. "Ya sabes… de experimentado que tú en estos asuntos." Añadió titubeando un poco.

"Ves al grano, Cael. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" Dije con tono serio girándome y fijando mis ojos en los de mi hermano.

"Quiero decir, que nunca he salido con un hombre, y menos acostarme con él. Es más, nunca me han interesado en lo más mínimo." Al oír sus palabras una mueca burlona apareció en mi cara.

"¿Y Qué quieres decir con eso, Cael? Si lo que intentas decir es que…"

"Ya sé que tu tampoco eres gay, Draco." Dijo rápidamente. "Pero he pensado que con tu experiencia podías ayudarme a conquistar a Harry. Sabes de qué va el asunto, y tu ayuda me lo pondría mucho más fácil."

"¿Y que ganaría yo a cambio?" pregunté acercándome unos pasos para ver la reacción de mi hermano mayor.

"Se que hay algo que deseas mucho, Draco. Desde el primer momento en que Padre me lo dio." Le miré con cara perpleja sin moverme del sitio.

"No puedes referirte a…"

"Sí. Si consigues conquistar a Harry Potter para mí, te lo daré." Miré como mi hermano se sacaba de debajo de su suéter la reliquia familiar. Un colgante en oro blanco que había pertenecido a la familia Malfoy desde sus inicios. Un colgante de forma ovalada con una M cincelada en el centro que tan sólo podía pertenecer al primogénito de la familia. Y por ese puto medio minuto al nacer, el honor recaía sobre Cael.

"¿Entonces lo que me ofreces es que, a cambio del colgante, vaya a Hogwarts, encante a tu querido Ravenclaw, haga que se enamore de ti y que vuelva y cambie puestos contigo de nuevo?" Pregunté sin poder evitar que una ceja se alzara en señal de incredulidad.

"Sí, exactamente." Dijo mi gemelo con seriedad.

"Esto va a ser fácil." Añadí con satisfacción mirando a los ojos grises de mi hermano.

"Yo no estaría tan seguro, Draco. Harry no va a ser fácil de conquistar. Te lo digo por propia experiencia." Mi gemelo parecía serio mientras decía estas palabras. Vi en su cara una expresión de amargura que pocas veces había visto en él.

"No me compares contigo, Cael." Añadí indignado. "Estoy seguro de que en menos de un mes tendré a tu pequeño Ravenclaw comiendo de mi mano. Y entonces no tendrás más opción que darme ese colgante." Mi tono sonaba tan confiado que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

"Eso ya lo veremos Draco. Ojalá sea cierto. Tienes hasta navidades, ahí nos volveremos a cambiar." Añadió el mayor antes de levantarse y salir por la puerta.

"Considéralo hecho, hermanito." Dije antes de que desapareciera dejándome solo en la habitación.

Esto iba a ser pan comido. Pensé con satisfacción.

/

Aquí estaba, en la nueve y tres cuartos, esperando a subirme al tren de Hogwarts por primera vez en mi vida. Había venido con mi hermano suficientes veces para saber cómo funcionaba todo esto. Dumstrang empezaba la segunda semana de septiembre así que siempre había venido a traer a Cael con mis padres.

"Cael, quedan diez minutos para que salga el tren, deberías ir subiendo." Hice un leve asentimiento a mi padre y me dirigí a mi madre dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Nos vemos en navidad."Les dije sabiendo cuál era la frase que decía mi hermano cada vez que se embarcaba de vuelta al colegio. Entonces me giré hacia mi hermano. "Suerte este curso en Dumstrang, Draco." Una mueca divertida apareció en mi rostro que fue en seguida imitada por mi gemelo.

"Tú también, hermano."

Después de todas las despedidas me dirigí hacia el tren levitando mi baúl tras de mí. Al subir busqué un compartimento vacío en el que meterme y en cuanto encontré uno decidí instalarme allí.

No podía mentirme a mí mismo. Estaba un poco nervioso. La verdad es que era difícil hacerme pasar por mi hermano a tan gran escala. Cael, durante años, me había hablado muchísimo de Hogwarts, de sus profesores, e incluso me había enseñado multitud fotos. Y por supuesto, conocía a todos sus amigos cercanos íntimamente. Mi hermano, se dedicaba a invitarles todos los veranos, así que nunca había tenido mucho dicho sobre conocerlos. También me había hablado sobre la gente de su casa, e incluso sobre algunos estudiantes que no estaba en ella, resaltando en el anuario escolar quien era la sangresucia sabelotodo y quien era la comadreja traidora. Así que, esperaba que con toda esta información no me hiciera descubrir, sobre todo con la gente cercana a Cael.

Noté como la puerta se abría y alguien se asomaba.

"Ah, está ocupado." Oí que decía una voz decepcionada en la puerta. Me giré y vi a un chico que me resultaba familiar. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y me percaté de los preciosos ojos verdes que poseía y entonces su expresión cambió.

"Ah, Cael, eres tú. Te importa si me siento aquí, estoy un poco cansado delevitar mi equipaje pasillo arriba pasillo abajo." Dijo rápidamente, para segundos después girarse ya que alguien le llamaba desde fuera del compartimento.

"Harry, parece que hay sitio en la otra parte." Oí una voz profunda que seguramente pertenecía a un amigo del chico frente a mí.

"No, no te preocupes, yo me quedo en éste. Nos vemos al llegar, Demi." Oí que decía el chico llamado Harry.

Espera. Harry. ¡El chico se llamaba Harry! Miré de nuevo sus facciones que ahora se hacían mucho más conocidas que antes. Pelo negro azabache desordenado, piel ligeramente bronceada, ojos esmeralda, y esa sonrisa bobalicona plantada en su cara. ¡Éste era el chico con el que Cael estaba obsesionado!

"¿Entonces, puedo pasar?" Dijo de nuevo mirándome con serias dudas sobre mi respuesta.

"Claro, no hay problema." Añadí con rapidez, viendo que seguramente había parecido medio subnormal segundos antes. "Tranquilo, hay sitio de sobra."

"Gracias." Su sonrisa se amplió para segundos después ver como el chico, sacando su varita, lo levitaba hasta la parte de arriba depositándolo ahí.

Mientras proseguía con la faena, me fijé más en él. Podía decir que al Ravenclaw le habían sentado estupendamente estos cuatro años. Había mejorado sustancialmente en casi todo. El chico delgaducho y flácido se había convertido en alguien más en forma y ligeramente musculado, además de que ahora era bastante más alto, tan sólo quedándose a meros centímetros de mí. Otro rasgo que había cambiado era su cara, más marcada y varonil, así como también destacaba el hecho de que esas horribles gafas redondas ya no estuvieran allí, lo que remarcaban esas fascinantes orbes verdes. Bajé aún más abajo observando esas piernas firmes y duras que acababan en un trasero bastante decente, si mi vista no me fallaba.

Realmente, el trabajo que me había impuesto mi gemelo no se presentaba tan duro ahora mismo. El chico era bastante atractivo, y sería divertido verle caer a mis pies. Sonreí juguetonamente. Este cuatrimestre iba a ser realmente entretenido.

"¿Dime Cael, que tal han ido las vacaciones por casa?" Dijo dejándose caer en el asiento enfrente de mí.

"Bien, bueno… ya sabes, igual que siempre. Las he pasado con mis padres y mi hermano en la mansión."

"¿Pensaba que ibas a pasarlas en Moscú?" añadió rápidamente el chico frente a mí un poco extrañado.

"Sí, pero sólo pase una semanas." Parecía que Harry no se había conformado con mi respuesta así que proseguí. "Ya sabes, hicimos mucho turismo por la ciudad mientras mi padre cerraba unos negocios. Pero no pude disfrutar tanto del viaje como hubiera querido." Eso era cierto. El viaje había sido un auténtico coñazo, ya que mi madre se dedicaba a arrastrarnos a diferentes museos y monumentos de la ciudad cuando lo que verdaderamente queríamos yo y mi hermano era disfrutar de la vida nocturna de la ciudad rusa.

En vista del silencio que se había formado decidí sacarle alguna información también. "¿Y tú que tal el verano, Harry? ¿Algo interesante?" al mirarle me di cuenta de su cara de sorpresa. ¿Qué es lo que había dicho para crear esa reacción en él?

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunté un poco preocupado de haber metido la pata.

"Nada, tan sólo, que hacía bastante que no me llamabas Harry." Dijo el chico con una mirada apenada. "Ya sabes, desde …." Parecía que prefería no acabar esa frase así que decidí que lo mejor era asentir.

"Sabes que siento lo que pasó en la fiesta, Cael." Reanudó de nuevo, mirándome angustiado. Sabía que estaba bastante dolido por toda la situación. "Pero no me arrepiento de cómo actué, eres mi amigo y aunque sé que a veces entre amigos pueden suceder algunas cosas, en mi caso prefiero no jugar con nuestra amistad. Significas mucho para mí, y no puedo arriesgarla por una borrachera, lo siento."

"Lo entiendo, Harry. De veras. Fue infantil de mi parte enfadarme por algo así. Pero este verano he pensado en ello y me he dado cuenta de que mi comportamiento no fue demasiado maduro." Dije mostrándole que no le daba mucha más importancia a lo que había pasado.

Sabía que eso era una completa mentira. Para Cael, eso había hundido sus esperanzas con el muchacho. Todo había ocurrido en la fiesta postnavideña que los Slytherin daban todos los años en su sala común. Por lo que me había contado mi gemelo, en esa fiesta, había bebido más de la cuenta, y con una cantidad elevada de alcohol en vena y con toda la valentía que poseía se había insinuado a Harry, que lo había rechazado educadamente.

El problema radicaba en que el estúpido de mi hermano, estaba enamorado de Harry, y lo que el chico tomó como un calentón, no era más que mi hermano expresando sus más profundos deseos por su amigo. Al final, todo había acabado en una relación un poco extraña entre ambos, y un rencor oculto por parte de mi hermano.

En mi opinión, si el chico le había rechazado, debería haber ido a por otra presa. Estaba claro que Harry era atractivo, pero dudaba, que no hubiera nada mejor aquí en Hogwarts.

"Bueno, entonces dime. ¿Qué has hecho estas vacaciones?"  
"La verdad es que poco." Su voz sonaba decepcionada. "Me hubiera gustado haber viajado como tú, pero mis padres decidieron que este año era mejor quedarse en casa. Además Sam está insoportable ahora que se ha echado novia."

"¿Sam?" pregunté esperando recibir alguna respuesta que me indicara de quien se trataba.

"Sí, el muy tonto se ha pasado todo el verano hablándole a mis padres y a mí, sobre lo maravillosa y guapa que es Isabella. Tenías que haberle oído ' es que tiene unos ojos tan bonitos' y ' es tan inteligente y divertida'" Oí que decía en tono de burla mientras ponía caras extrañas. "Y el hecho de que ella tenga dos años más que Sam me molesta un poco. ¿Puedes creer que salga con esa prefecta? De verdad que alucino en colores."

Sonreí ante la indignación que mostraba el joven frente a mí. Hacía tiempo que mi hermano y yo no actuábamos con tanta soltura como él, y a veces lo echaba de menos.

"¿Por cierto, que tal te fue con Astoria Greengrass? Sé que a final de curso ibas a tener una cita con ella, pero no me comentaste mucho." Preguntó con curiosidad mirándome fijamente.

"Fue…. Yo diría, que fue interesante."

"O sea, que fue una mierda. ¿No?" sonreí ante las palabras sin tapujos que salieron de su boca. Era divertido ver a alguien actuar con tanta libertad.

"Tampoco es eso. Simplemente después de un par de citas me di cuenta que no era lo que buscaba." Sonreí ante eso. Era cierto que mi hermano me había comentado que la chica era demasiado habladora y sumamente irritante como para tomarla en serio como novia. Pero a diferencia de mi hermano, eso no me hubiera parado para tirármela. Sonreí malignamente pero Harry me pilló.

"¿A qué viene esa sonrisa, Cael?" preguntó con picardía. "¿Hay algo que no me has contado?" su afable sonrisa se presentó de nuevo.

"Por supuesto que no. No pasó nada más." Añadí con seriedad esperando que no indagara mucho más en el tema. Cuando Cael había hablado sobre el asunto no le había escuchado debidamente, así que tampoco sabía demasiados detalles jugosos.

"¿Por cierto, y qué tal tú? ¿Alguna conquista que no conozca?" Al oír mi pregunta el chico sonrió divertido.

"Sí, digamos, que ha sido un verano provechoso." Su sonrisa se amplió aún más, y vi como en sus ojos se mostraba un brillo divertido.

"Muy provechoso por lo que veo."

"Por supuesto."

El viaje prosiguió así, hablando de varias cosas que habían sucedido en el verano y gente nueva a la que habíamos conocido. En todo el tiempo que estuvimos charlando entendí porque a mi hermano le gustaba tanto este chico. Harry era alguien inteligente, abierto, atractivo, y eso era algo extraño combinado con esa honestidad poco común. Era una buena mezcla de virtudes.

Al fin, sonó el timbre diciendo que en breve llegaríamos a Hogwarts. Entonces me di cuenta que ninguno de ambos llevábamos el uniforme cosa que le advertí a Harry.

"¿Te importa si me cambio aquí?" añadió el muchacho, aunque ya se había empezado a quitar el jersey.

"¿Te pararía si te dijera que si?"Le dije al chico con una mueca divertida.

"No, seguramente no." Añadió girándose levemente y mirándome fijamente. "Pero siempre puedes intentarlo." Dicho esto se giró de nuevo mirando el asiento donde había dejado su ropa y buscando sus pantalones.

"Aquí están." Dijo alegremente sacándolos del montón.

Entonces me percaté de que empezaba a quitarse la ropa, yo aún continuaba sentado y realmente no quería mirar, pero me era imposible apartar los ojos de esa espalda perfecta y bronceada y del cuello apetecible que se me mostraba. Entonces noté como se agachaba un poco para bajarse los pantalones. Cuando los apartó para ponerse los del uniforme pude vislumbrar las piernas delgadas pero bien formadas que poseía el chico, como también ese culo que me apetecía agarrar para ver como de firme era.

Aparté mi mirada, este show me estaba excitando demasiado, y ya notaba como mi pantalón me apretaba más que antes. Me levanté rápidamente y me giré buscando mi capa y mis cosas en la maleta. Las dejé fuera.

"Cael, el tren ha parado." Dijo el chico tras de mí. "He quedado con mis compañeros de casa fuera, te veo en el gran comedor luego. ¿Vale?" Cuando me giré vi que Harry estaba abriendo la puerta del compartimento.

El chico me miró una última vez esperando mi respuesta, así que asentí. Entonces salió del compartimento ya vestido con el uniforme de Hogwarts.

Miré a mi entrepierna, y suspiré profundamente. No pensaba que el chico consiguiera excitarme tan fácilmente, había sido un duro golpe a mi orgullo. No es que nunca me hubiera empalmado con un show como ese, sino que siempre había ejercido un completo autocontrol con estos temas, y si no quería excitarme era difícil que lo lograran. Y ahí estaba yo, en el tren y con mi amiguito demasiado despierto para mi gusto.

Empezaba a pensar que mi hermano no había estado tan lejos de la verdad cuando dijo que Harry era como una irresistible tentación.


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2: ¿Verdad o Reto?

Un mes había pasado desde que estaba aquí en Hogwarts. Y eran increíbles las muchísimas diferencias que había encontrado en tan poco tiempo entre esta escuela y Dumstrang. Incluso las clases eran distintas. Aún no sabía cuál de las dos me gustaba más, cada una tenía su encanto, pero la verdad es que echaba un poco de menos a mis amigos. No es que los de Cael no fueran interesantes, sino que faltaba algo en la relación con Pansy, Blaise , Crabble y Goyle.

Por otra parte, estaba mi proyecto con el dichoso Harry Potter. Había estado intentando atraer al muchacho una y otra vez, pero mi hermano no exageraba cuando dijo que iba a ser difícil. Y lo que más me molestaba es que no era que fuera precisamente una virgencita que tuviera miedo de todo, sino que se dedicaba a tontear con unos y con otros. Con todos menos conmigo. Ok, a lo mejor eso no era verdad, pero lo cierto era que ignoraba mis sutiles caricias o mis jugosas indirectas con una facilidad que me pasmaba.

¿Qué coño le pasaba al poder de atracción Malfoy? Por un momento pensé que en esta escuela mis encantos no funcionaban como debían, pero no era eso, si las docenas de chicas que me pidieron salir en este último mes contaban para algo. Supongo que mi experiencia con Katie en la primera semana había creado un maravilloso chismorreo que me había elevado al nivel de dios del sexo. Supongo que mi hermano me lo agradecería en un futuro.

Pero eso no quitaba que Harry fuera inmune. Y lo dicho, no sólo era eso sino que en la fiesta de bienvenida, el chico había estado más que bienvenido con esa estúpida Slytherin de quinto, Marietta Briman o Bridman o algo así. La cuestión es que después de ignorarme completamente, se había largado con la muchacha a saber dónde. Al día siguiente, no había respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas, pero la cosa había quedado clara cuando la chica empezó a ponerse más roja que un tomate mientras le mandaba miraditas al Ravenclaw. Increíble. ¿Cómo era posible que me sacara tanto de quicio lo que hacia ese idiota? No es que yo mismo no hubiera disfrutado de la fiesta, la verdad. Unas gemelas de sexto muy apetecibles habían acabado en mi cama de prefecto esa noche. Si, Tania y Kira era muy juguetonas cuando querían, y lo había pasado realmente bien con ellas. Pero no era a ellas a quién quería ver allí rogándome que las follara.

Miré de nuevo a Harry en la mesa de enfrente. Ahora mismo estaba hablando con uno de sus mejores amigos Demian Rutherford. El chico era un auténtico desastre en prácticamente todo menos en cuidado de criaturas mágicas, pero por alguna extraña razón se llevaban muy bien. Su otra gran amiga era Luna Lovegood, una pirada de sexto con la que valía la pena no intentar mantener una conversación sino se quería acabar tan loco como ella. La cosa era que Harry se rodeaba de lo mejorcito de Ravenclaw, léase el sarcasmo. Otro de los puntos fuertes de este cocido de rarezas era Neville Longbottom, que peleaba por el puesto de más patoso con Rutherford. La cosa estaba muy reñida entre ellos. Era algo inimaginable porqué Harry se juntaría con estos cuatro y peor aún si se unía la menor de los Weasley, Ginny, a la cual se le notaba a leguas que babeaba por el Ravenclaw.

No es que Harry no tuviera más amigos sino que estos eran los más cercanos, y eso no decía demasiado de él, la verdad. Daba miedo ver a los cuatro por el pasillo y más aún si se juntaba Weaslina.

En ese momento justo, vi como Harry se levantaba con Rutherford y se dirigía hacia la puerta del gran comedor. Debía hablar con él, así que me comí el último trozo de cruasán que me quedaba y salí rápidamente tras él.

"Harry, espera." Grité al chico cuando lo tuve a la vista. Al oírme se giró sorprendido.

"Ves yendo Demi, luego te alcanzo." Oí que decía al otro Ravenclaw. Entonces se giró encarándome "¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada importante. Es sólo que el viernes por la noche celebramos una pequeña reunión en la sala común de Slytherin. Es por si te apetecía venir." Dije lo más desinteresado posible. Sabía que con Harry funcionaría mejor si pensaba que su presencia no sería notada.

"¿Mañana?" Preguntó pensativo, a lo que asentí rápidamente. "Bueno, no tengo nada que hacer. ¿A qué hora me paso? ¿Por cierto, quieres que avise a alguien más?" Preguntó el chico mirándome fijamente.

"Si, si pudieras avisar a Ara Lestrange, Stanley Turpin y a Joan Powell sería fantástico. Sobre la hora, empezará alrededor de las ocho."

"Ok, entonces nos vemos allí. Ya hablamos Cael." Dijo antes de girarse para irse.

Miré al chico mientras caminaba por el pasillo hasta que le perdí de vista. Mañana tenía la intención de acercarme al Ravenclaw y esta vez, no fallaría.

/

Miré a mí alrededor, por culpa de esa pequeña arpía había llegado un poco tarde. Eran las ocho y media y aquello era un auténtico caos. ¡Qué no era tan sólo una reunión! ¡Allí había más alcohol que en la fiesta de navidad de los Lestrange hace dos años! No pude evitar una carcajada al recordad lo borrachas que se pusieron madre y tía Bella aquel día. Nunca las había visto tan desinhibidas.

Me giré para ponerme un coctel con ginebra, y entonces le vi, allí, hablando con Dulcinea Black y Theodore Nott. Me acerqué a ver que sacaba de la conversación.

"No lo creo." Oí que decía la rubia de ojos verdes. "Mi padre dice que no va a llegar a buen puerto."

"Lo cierto, es que el ministerio no puede hacer nada contra la ley. Las cosas ya están suficiente tensas." Harry parecía muy serio sobre el tema.

"¿De qué habláis?" Me introduje tan bruscamente en su conversación que los tres se giraron a mirarme.

"¿Ah, Cael, pensaba que al final no vendrías?" Oí que decía Theo mirándome con diversión. "¿Qué has hecho para librarte de Astoria? Pensaba que esta vez ya no podrías escaparte." A esto, los tres se rieron.

"Me ha costado, pero gracias a Merlín he podido deshacerme de ella. No puedo entender cómo funciona su mente. ¿Cómo puede ser que no entienda que un no es un no y qué hay cosas que por mucho que insista no van a ocurrir? Por Merlín, esa muchacha es obstinada." Añadí molesto.

"Bueno, hablábamos de la nueva ley de derechos para los elfos domésticos."

"Ya veo. Es uno de los temas más polémico de estos últimos meses. Sobre todo entre los sangre limpias, hay bastante oposición." Dije seriamente.

"Yo opino que es una completa estupidez, y …" Nott fue cortado por una voz que resonaba por todo la sala común. Y todos nos giramos a ver que era.

"Vamos a empezar con los juegos de esta noche, por favor, los interesados en participar reuniros en la zona este de la sala."

"¿Os apetece?" Pregunté a los tres presentes.

"Yo paso, la última vez me hicieron sobarle las tetas a Crabble y te aseguro que no lo he superado. ¡Ese tío tiene más pecho que yo!" Todos soltamos una carcajada al oír a la muchacha.

"Yo creo que me voy a dormir" Dijo rápidamente Nott alejándose unos pasos.

"Vamos Theo, no seas así, seguro que es divertido." Harry cogió al muchacho por el brazo y lo arrastró de nuevo cerca de nosotros. "Ya verás que lo pasarás bien." El chico no parecía convencido pero acabó cediendo.

"Vamos, entonces" Dije con diversión.

Diez minutos después estábamos todos sentados en cuclillas en círculo. Éramos dieciséis participantes, había mucha más gente en la sala común, pero normalmente preferían mirar a participar, era más seguro. Al centro estaba Ara Lestrange quién, lo más probable es que dirigiera el juego. En segundos la chica pidió silencio y empezó a hablar.

"Explicaré las reglas de este juego para todos, aunque muchos de vosotros lo conoceréis bien. El juego se llama 'Verdad o Reto', y antes que nada todos deberemos hacer un pequeño juramento sobre nuestra honestidad. No se podrá mentir, así que quien decida escoger verdad, tendrá que asumir las consecuencias. El juego lo empezará el primero en apuntarse que ha sido…." Hizo una breve pausa buscando en la lista "… a sí, Pansy, querida, tú serás la primera en preguntar a alguien de tu elección por una verdad o un reto. Cuando haya cumplido el reto o haya respondido a la pregunta con la verdad, será el turno de esa persona. Eso es todo. Ahora repetir conmigo."La chica levantó la varita y el hechizo envolvió a todos los jugadores. "Juro solemnemente que durante este juego responderé con la verdad y nada más que la verdad."

Uno por uno, fueron jurando hasta que llego el turno al último, Theo Nott.

"Por cierto" dijo Ara llamando la atención de todos los presentes."Para que en el juego no haya malestares, no se podrá preguntar a alguien que te acaba de preguntar a ti. Eso evitará venganzas innecesarias. Eso es todo. Así que como ya estamos todos preparados, Pansy es tu turno, ¿A quién deseas preguntar?" Añadió con satisfacción la pelinegra.

"A Ara Lestrange, por supuesto." La Slytherin sonrió felinamente y miró a la chica. "Mi pregunta es, ¿Es verdad que te liaste a principios de curso con Flint y Harker en los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch?" Al acabar su pregunta, todos a nuestro alrededor miraron a la chica con ojos críticos.

"Eres una zorra Parkinson." Dijo Ara con desprecio.

"Sabes que no he podido evitar preguntarlo, me muero de curiosidad, cariño."

"Pues te vas a quedar con ella. Elijo Reto." Su voz sonaba fría y parecía tensa, y aún se puso más cuando oyó las palabras de la otra muchacha.

"Muy bien. Te reto a que nos enseñes las tetas, Ara."

"Reitero, eres una zorra." Y dicho esto se levantó de donde estaba sentada, alzó su camisa y enseño los pechos. No llevaba sujetador así que la tarea fue mucho más sencilla. Después de eso se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado. Silbidos y exclamaciones de 'vaya par de melones' se oyeron por toda la sala común, pero la chica ni se inmutó.

"Es mi turno." Ara parecía demasiado contenta con eso. "Te has salvado por los pelos Pansy, pero ya me vengaré. Así que mi pregunta será para…." Miraóa su alrededor buscando una víctima. "…. Blaise."

Al ser llamado el chico se giró.

"Pregunta lo que quieras preciosa."

"Mi pregunta es, ¿Cuántas veces te la machacas al día, Blaise? Más o menos." La sonrisa de Ara parecía haberse ensanchado y había tomado un aspecto siniestro.

"Por qué quieres saberlo. ¿Te pone eso mi amor?" añadió usando un tono sensual.

"Responde Blaise, todos queremos saberlo." La chica ignoró completamente su flirteo.

"¿De media? Supongo que unas tres o cuatro." Comentó sin inmutarse lo más mínimo. Se oyó en el salón un ooooh.

"Tío, no tienes control." Le dijo Robert Melbourne a su lado con una sonrisita. "Debes de tener la muñeca destrozada." Al oír esto, gran parte del salón se echó a reír.

"Que va." Dijo sonriendo sin parecer ni un poco avergonzado."Mi turno, y mi pregunta es para Theo. Dime Theo ¿Es cierto que aún eres virgen?" El chico palideció un poco pero en cuatro o cinco segundos se recuperó y respondió.

"No, capullo. No soy virgen." Dijo un poco enfadado el Slytherin.

"Sólo comprobaba, tío. Ya sabes, era curiosidad. Había oído esos rumores sobre ti y bueno, por salir de dudas. " Blaise parecía intentar arreglar las cosas y cada vez iban a peor así que acabó callándose.

"Bueno es mi turno y para agradecer a Harry que me empujara a este maldito juego. Mi pregunta es ¿Si pudieras tirarte a alguien de esta habitación a quién elegirías?" El chico pareció pensárselo un poco pero medio minuto después cambió de parecer.

"Cómo prefiero hacer las cosas más interesantes voy a aceptar un reto. ¿Dime, que debo hacer mi buen amigo?" Dijo con un tono sarcástico mientras miraba fijamente a Theo. El chico sonrió con maldad y contestó.

"Tienes que hacer que Cael se caliente." Sonrió malignamente de nuevo ante esto último y Harry le miró con neutralidad.

"Desde luego Nott, eres como un niño." Y dicho esto se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí con pasos firmes. "Nos ha tocado Cael, así que disfruta." No pude ni reaccionar ya que antes de percatarme de mi situación ya estaba a meros centímetros de mí. "Allá voy." Susurró con dulzura.

Sus labios se posaron suavemente sobre los míos en un suave roce para segundos después profundizar el beso. No tardé en ceder y abrí mi boca permitiéndole la entrada. Su lengua jugueteaba acariciando con habilidad hasta que decidí poner más de mi parte. Entonces, noté como su mano se había posado sobre mi cuello y como se había recolocado para estar a horcajadas sobre mí. Bajó un poco su cuerpo hasta que su culo reposaba sobre mí entrepierna. ¡Y qué dulce era esa presión ahí! El beso no había finalizado, sino que se estaba avivando, su lengua lamía incansable y noté como una de sus manos subía lentamente explorando por debajo de mi camisa. ¡Oh, por Merlín! Intenté contenerme, pero era demasiado para mí. Harry Potter era un incubo venido a la tierra para torturarme.

De pronto, noté como detenía el beso y se separaba de mí girándose hacia los demás.

"Ya está." Dijo el chico aún demasiado cerca de mí con un tono que parecía incluso inocente. Entonces se volvió a girar y me miró. "Gracias por tu colaboración." Una pequeña sonrisa traviesa surgió de sus labios y me entraron ganas de cogerle del cuello y empujarle fuertemente hacia mí para reanudar nuestro beso. Finalmente se levantó y volvió a su sitio.

"Supongo que ahora es mi turno." Dijo el chico con una sonrisa. "Y aunque sé que es un poco despiadado voy a ir a por Cael. " Su mirada se posó de nuevo en mí. Yo ya tenía bastante con intentar aplacar mi erección como para encima seguir con el jueguecito. "Mi pregunta es la misma ¿Si pudieras tener sexo con alguien de esta habitación, a quién elegirías?"

"¿Es en serio esa pregunta?" Pregunté indignado.

"Por supuesto." Dijo el chico.

"¿Después de en el estado en el que me has dejado, a quién crees que elegiría para quitarme el calentón?" Ante mis palabras el chico se rió.

"Eso no es una respuesta." Empezaba a odiar al Ravenclaw de los cojones. De veras que sí.

"A ti, Potter." Respondí rápidamente sin tan siquiera parpadear.

"¿De verdad? ¿Incluso después de ver las enormes tetas de Lestrange?" A esto la mencionada le miró indignada.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde nadie se atrevió a hablar, hasta que Harry habló.  
"Bueno, es tu turno Cael. Elige a tu presa."

"Mi pregunta es para….." Me giré para mirar a quien podría preguntarle y encontré la víctima perfecta. Sí, ella me serviría. "… Ginny Weasley. Dinos ¿De quién estás enamorada?" Al oír estas palabras, la chica palideció varios tonos, vi como miraba de reojo a Harry y como perdía aún más color.

"Prefiero el reto." Dijo rápidamente la chica con voz ahogada.

"Muy bien, entonces mi reto es…." Sabía que una mueca macabra se mostraba en mi cara." …. Mi reto es que desnudes a Harry lentamente delante de todos nosotros."

"¡Qué!" Oí que decía el chico al otro lado. "Eso no es justo."

"¿Cómo que no? Y es justo que me tocara sufrir a mí en tu reto. Te jodes." Intenté sonar los más indignado posible y bajo mis argumentos no pudo negarse. "Ginny adelante."

La chica se levantó temblando y se acercó lentamente a él. Harry le susurró algo en la oreja que hizo que la chica sonriera y que ganara confianza en sí misma.

Así empezó el asunto. La chica empezó a quitarle la camisa que llevaba, desabotonando cada botón lentamente.

"¿Quieres que baile sensualmente también? ¿O te conformas con ver cómo me desnuda?" Añadió el chico con tono hiriente."Espero que esto no agrave más tu condición." Comentó mirándome con descaro a la entrepierna.

"Lo que prefieras. Lo dejo a tu elección." Le mandé una de mis sonrisas envenenadas con lo que me miró de nuevo disgustado.

La chica seguía quitando ropa. Ahora había empezado por los pantalones. Harry ni se movía del sitio, sabía que me miraba con ojos asesinos y yo no podía más que disfrutar de la vista. Era realmente divertido.

Un minuto después tan sólo le quedaban los bóxers, y Harry empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Lo noté.

"Creo que ya es suficiente, Ginny." Dije con voz seca. La verdad es que prefería que le quitara esa molesta ropa interior que tapaba la única parte del chico que aún no había visto, pero sabía que si permitía que ocurriera eso dañaría demasiado la amistad que tenía con él. Oí a mí alrededor murmullos de 'Noooo', y 'ahora que estábamos en lo mejor'. Si había algo que había quedado claro esta noche era que éramos una pandilla de adolescentes hormonales.

Entonces un sonido nos sacó a todos de nuestra pequeña diversión, la alarma, eran las 10:00, hora de marcharse antes de que cerraran las luces de los pasillos.

"Bueno, creo que nuestra fiesta por hoy ha acabado." Dijo Lestrange mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la mesa principal.

El comentario no tardó en calar en la gente que empezó a levantarse y a marcharse a sus respectivas salas comunes. Cinco minutos después solo quedábamos seis personas en la habitación.

"Bueno Harry, Cael, nos vemos mañana." Oí que decía Dulcinea desapareciendo por las escaleras que llevaban a los dormitorios.

El chico demonio y yo nos quedamos unos segundos más mirando como Sam Ellsworth se quedaba frito en el sofá debido a la cantidad desorbitada de alcohol que había ingerido.

"Nosotros nos vamos" dijo Ara señalando a Pansy "Tan sólo espero que mañana nadie recuerde ni la mitad de lo que ha pasado. Eres una puta Pansy."

"Gracias querida." Dicho eso ambas rieron, y se dirigieron hacia las escaleras como minutos antes había hecho Dulcinea. Ya que eran íntimas amigas, Ara a veces se quedaba a dormir en la habitación de Pansy.

Entonces me di cuenta que nos habíamos quedado solos. Bueno, si no contábamos con el borracho en el sofá. Me giré para mirar fijamente a Harry.

"Te has divertido. ¿Cierto?" El chico sonaba enfadado, pero más que eso creo que le había jodido la entera situación.

"La verdad es que sí." Dije con una sonrisa en los labios que me era imposible disimular.

"Más te vale no jugar conmigo, Malfoy." Oí que decía el muchacho con tono amenazador mientras se acercaba a mí. Entonces noté que estábamos a meros centímetros. "No te gustará ver en qué me convierto cuando estoy cabreado." Sus ojos brillaban más que antes con una emoción que no supe distinguir.

"Creo que difiero de eso." Dije muerto por el deseo. Necesitaba poseerle ahora mismo. Si no estuviera ocupado el sofá, le lanzaría allí y le follaría como debía haberlo hecho desde hace tiempo.

Noté como sus ojos se habían posado sobre mis labios y como daba un pequeño paso pegándose aún más a mí. No pude soportarlo y lo cogí del brazo lo estampé contra una pared cercana reteniéndole y tomé lo que era mío. Mío por derecho. Mío porque era Draco Malfoy.

Mi lengua se adentró dentro de su boca y él lucho por mantener el control mientras pudo. Mis manos bajaron hasta meterse bajo su camisa tocando toda la piel que debía acariciar. Entonces rompí el beso y oí como un pequeño gemido salía de su boca. Por Merlín, no de nuevo. Estaba tan duro como una roca, y la culpa era del mismo demonio que antes. Intenté recuperar un poco el control sobre mí mismo cerré mis ojos un segundo pero cuando los volví a abrir el chico ya no estaba allí.

"¡Qué coño!" dije con indignación buscándole. Vi como caminaba hacia la salida de la sala común de Slytherin.

"¿Dónde vas?" Grité con desesperación. El Ravenclaw se giró mirándome con diversión.

"A mi sala común, por supuesto." Dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

"Pero…"

"Mi pobre Cael, considera esto una pequeña venganza por lo del desnudo. Aunque gracias a Merlín, lo paraste a tiempo. Si no llegas a detenerla no se qué te hubiera hecho…." Su amenaza sonaba tan sensual, creo que me estaba aumentando la erección que ya de por sí suplicaba mi atención.

"Harry, no te atrevas a…." Y antes de que pudiera decir nada más el chico soltó una sonora carcajada y salió por la puerta.

Odiaba a ese jodido Harry Potter con toda mi alma.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Inicio de un romance

A partir de aquella fiesta en la sala común el juego entre ambos se había disparado. Tan sólo verlo por los pasillos mirándome con esos ojos juguetones y seductores me excitaba como nada antes lo había hecho. Estaba al tanto de que él sabía cómo me provocaba todo lo que hacía y aunque no os lo creáis, el que él fuera consciente de mi estado aún me incitaba más.

Hoy era uno de esos días donde por suerte, me había encontrado con él en uno de los pasillos del tercer piso a solas. No tarde en empujarlo hacia una esquina, acorralarlo y robarle un beso que necesitaba para calmar mi ansiedad.

"Debes parar de hacer esto." Añadió con un poco de molestia mientras intentaba apartarme de él.

"¿Y si no quiero?" Mi voz, altanera, era completada por esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me caracterizaba mientras mis dedos buscaban la mejilla del Ravenclaw acariciándola suavemente. "Sabes que en el fondo me deseas con locura." Susurré.

"Sí, es posible. Pero ese deseo está tan tan tan oculto, que ni si quiera yo soy capaz de sentirlo. Así que no insistas." Dijo tajantemente mientras con sus brazos me apartaba bruscamente.

"¿Es cierto lo que he oído?" pregunté con seriedad al otro chico que ya empezaba a caminar hacia la misma dirección donde se había dirigido anteriormente

"Depende de que hayas oído." Comentó girándose pero sin volver a acercarse.

"¿Sales con Marietta Brickman?" Permanecí allí mirándole fijamente.

"Sí, es cierto." Dijo al fin. "Marie es un chica especial y me gusta, así que he decidido aceptar salir con ella."

"Sabes que eso no va a detenerme. ¿Cierto?" Añadí seductoramente acercándome varios pasos al otro chico. Él se alejo un poco más de nuevo.

"Eres tan egocéntrico, Cael. Sin duda eres un Malfoy."Le miré como si no tuviera duda alguna de que aquello era un cumplido. "¿Cómo puedes creer que recurriría a métodos tan sucios para deshacerme de ti? Yo no soy un vil Slytherin que se dedica a utilizar a las personas." Añadió mirándome enfadado.

"No hace falta que te enojes conmigo, yo tan sólo quiero que te des cuenta de que tarde o temprano vas a acabar en mi cama." A veces hasta a mí me impresionaba con la autosuficiencia que hablaba.

"Serás engreído." Añadió incrédulo mirándome con un poco de diversión. "Es increíble cómo a pesar de las veces que te he rechazado aún no te rindes."

"¿Por qué habría de rendirme cuando sé que estás a punto de ceder?" Comenté mientras me acercaba más a él. "¿Porqué abandonar cuando se que casi has caído en mi red?" A meros centímetros de él notaba su respiración entrecortada y eso hizo que una corriente recorriera cada musculo de mi cuerpo. "¿Porqué creer en tus escusas cuando sé que te mueres porque te haga mío?" Mis labios tan cerca de los suyos que podía notar su respiración.

"Estúpido narcisista." Oí que decía antes de que le besara dominando a aquel ser que tanto deseaba. No tardó en devolverme el beso haciéndome sentir como un estúpido crio con su primer amor. Sabía que no le era indiferente, es más, estaba seguro de que me deseaba casi o más que yo a él, lo malo era que era demasiado tozudo para admitirlo. Rompí el beso para mirarle a los ojos.

"Deja a esa estúpida Griffindor y sal conmigo, sabes que lo disfrutarás mucho más."

"¿Y qué me puedes dar tú que no podría ella?"

Al oír esto me reí dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello, para luego lamerlo y darle una fuerte mordida que acabó con un jadeo y un pequeño gemido por parte del otro chico.

"Supongo que para decir eso ella será capaz de excitarte tanto como yo." Para recalcar mis palabras puse mi mano derecha en su entrepierna. "Supongo que es tan caliente que consigue ponerte duro con sólo darte un pequeño morreo y juguetear con tu cuello y ya no hablar de que estoy seguro que es una sangrelimpia inteligente, rica y hermosa que podría hacerte el amor toda la noche hasta hacerte desmayar de placer." Con eso empujé mis caderas para que notara lo excitado y preparado que estaba. ¡Oh, por Merlín, cómo me gustaría quitarle toda la ropa y cumplir mis palabras ahora mismo!

"Está bien, lo pensaré." Añadió el joven con la voz entrecortada. Ante sus palabras no pude más que sonreír satisfecho. Sí, el dichoso Ravenclaw sería mío.

/

Faltaban meras semanas para navidad y las cosas no podían ir más mal. Si en aquel estúpido pasillo creía que el asunto con Harry iba bien estaba francamente equivocado. No sólo mencionar que el estúpido Ravenclaw no me había dado una oportunidad sino que encima estaba muerto de celos, sí yo Draco Malfoy, celoso, y todo porque el estúpido moreno no hacía más que dejarse ver con la zorra de Brickman. Y no sólo eso, sino que parecían conejos en celo, a todas horas tocándose y besándose y aaargh… Si volvía a verla abrazada a Harry te aseguro que la mataría. No podía entender como alguien como yo podía sentir tantos celos de una zorra como Brickman. ¿De dónde habían salido? No tenía ni idea, pero lo que estaba seguro era que era hora de encarar a Harry, las cosas no podían seguir así.

Y eso lo logré esa misma noche tras verle marchar del gran salón solo. Lo perseguí hasta prácticamente la entrada de Ravenclaw. Aún era temprano y la mayoría de los alumnos estarían todavía cenando.

"Harry ¿Podemos hablar?" Dije mientras el muchacho esperaba tras la entrada de su sala común. El chico se giró mirándome con sorpresa pero no tardó en contestar.

"Ahora no es un buen momento, si quieres…"

"Será solo un segundo." Dije cortándole la escusa que estaba seguro que me iba a dar.

Me miró unos instantes evaluándome y asintió. "Pasa a la sala común, ahora mismo aún no habrá nadie así que podemos hablar allí." Dicho esto susurró la contraseña y entramos al interior.

Harry se dirigió hacia unos sillones azules cerca de la chimenea y se sentó allí señalándome para que me pusiera en el que había enfrente.

"Y dime ¿De qué querías hablar?"

"No me has contestado aún." Dije tajantemente sin ninguno de mis habituales flirteos.

"Ah, si eso es lo que buscabas, la respuesta es no."

"¿Qué?" Exclamé enojado.

"No voy a dejar a Marie para poder darme el lote contigo." Seguía igual de serio, sin siquiera vacilar ante lo posibilidad de que sus palabras me hirieran y aunque me jodiera reconocerlo, sus palabras me machacaban como si se trataran de puñetazos.

"¿Me puedes explicar cuál es tu problema conmigo? Sé que te atraigo" Dije un poco más alto de lo que quería sonar. No lo entendía. Porqué me rechazaba si estaba claro que me deseaba casi tanto como yo a él. ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta de cómo su rostro se nublaba de placer cuando mis labios rozaban su piel o como sus músculos se tensaban cuando mis manos acariciaban su cuerpo? ¿No eran esas suficientes razones?

"Mi problema es que no entiendes una negativa." Añadió cortante sin siquiera moverse ni un ápice. "Estoy con Marie y voy a seguir así."

Por supuesto que lo sabía. La zorra no apartaba sus ojos del Ravenclaw menos de cinco segundos era imposible olvidar que estaba siempre por el medio.

"Porqué niegas que sientes algo por mí. Es imposible que beses así sin sentir nada en absoluto." Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control pero no podía frenarme, el verlo allí, Impenetrable y esquivo me sacaba completamente de mis casillas.

"No quiero seguir hablando de esto, se acabó la conversación." Comentó levantándose del asiento y alejándose unos pasos de mí. Como acto reflejo le imité levantándome, estiré mi mano y le cogí de la muñeca evitando su huida.

"No se ha acabado la conversación, quiero que me expliques que es lo que hay de malo en mí para que me rechaces una y otra vez." Comenté sin apartar la vista de sus ojos verdes.

Durante unos segundos el silencio se adueño del lugar hasta que Harry respondió.

"Una relación no puede basarse solamente en atracción sexual, hay más cosas: amor, confianza, sinceridad… "Explicó sin apartar sus increíbles orbes esmeralda de mí. "Y tú no puedes darme eso."

"Sí que puedo." Contesté rápidamente un poco nervioso ante perder la oportunidad que se me presentaba, Harry me estaba dando las claves para hacerlo mío.

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó con inquietud. Mi mano aún continuaba agarrándole la muñeca sin evitar notar complacido la extraña calidez que provenía de su piel. "¿Puedo confiar en ti, Cael?" Preguntó de nuevo impregnando mi nombre con un tono cariñoso.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que como estaban las cosas. Cael, no Draco, era quien Harry quería que le diera amor, pasión y sinceridad. ¿Qué debía hacer? No podía dudar si no lo perdería seguro y ahora mismo lo deseaba tanto que…

"Sí, puedes confiar en mí." Dije finalmente echando todas mis preocupaciones por la borda. "Nos conocemos desde primer año, siempre he sido tu amigo, dame una oportunidad." Estaba mal utilizar tales artimañas cuando sabía que si Harry se enteraba no me perdonaría jamás. Pero no podía perder la oportunidad de tenerlo en mis brazos, de besarlos, de hacerle el amor de... Sí, bien valía el mentirle si conseguía tener a Harry Potter para mí solo.

Me fijé de nuevo en el muchacho frente a mí, su rostro no mostraba nada. Su mirada aún posada en mí evaluaba la situación.

"Te daré una oportunidad." Dijo al fin. Sonreí ampliamente ante la perspectiva de que lo que sería una relación con Harry Potter. Sí, al fin podría hacer con él todo lo que hasta ahora me había negado.

"No te decepcionaré." Susurré antes de acercarme y darle un beso profundo y sensual. Por una vez no hubo brazos apartándome, no hubo rechazo, no hubo impedimentos, tan sólo el chico de ojos verdes que tanto había deseado devolviéndome toda la pasión que le profesaba.

Al final nos separamos y le miré con una dulzura que no sabía que fuera capaz de sentir.

"Nos vemos mañana." Comentó antes de darme un ligero beso en la mejilla.  
Cuando salí de mi estupor le miré sonriente. "Sí, nos vemos mañana, Harry. Que duermas bien." Y dicho esto me dirigí para salir de aquel lugar.

Estaba feliz, estaba satisfecho, y eso eran dos cosas que no se daban muy a menudo en mi mismo. Era increíble que después de todo hubiera conquistado a Harry Potter. Lo más preocupante del asunto era que tras ese beso en la sala común de Ravenclaw me había dado cuenta de que ya no era tan sólo un juego sino que todo había cobrado un nuevo sentido. Ahora no quería que Harry fuera para mi hermano Cael sino que lo quería para mí, porque era la persona de la que me estaba enamorando irremediablemente.


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4:

Habían pasado unas semanas y no podía estar más feliz con mi relación con Harry. La verdad es que liarme con él en cada centímetro de Hogwarts me ponía de muy buen humor, pero había algo que no dejaba de preocuparme. En breve estaría de regreso en la mansión Malfoy y Cael ocuparía mi lugar en Hogwarts. No quería que eso ocurriera pero aún no sabía cómo evitarlo. Había pensado en decirle a Cael que necesitaba unos meses más y de esa manera ganar tiempo, porque si le decía que Harry era mío, él no dudaría en volver a Hogwarts.

Elevé la vista del libro para mirarle. Ahora mismo estaba concentrado haciendo los deberes de aritmancia para el miércoles. Sus ojos miraban fijos y serios hacia la hoja en donde estaba escribiendo con rapidez. No me cansaba de mirarle, incluso haciendo cosas tan mundanas como hacer las tareas pendientes.

Al principio me preocupé, nunca había sido la clase de chico que se cuelga por nadie, pero Harry era especial. Harry era alguien único el cuál merecía toda mi admiración y respecto.

No me percaté de cuando sus ojos se elevaron a mirarme hasta que oí su voz.

"Si me sigues mirando tan fijamente me vas a desgastar." Comentó con un tono de voz burlón. La media sonrisa que apareció en su cara le hacía parecer un crio travieso y no pude evitar devolver el gesto.

"Ya sabes que adoro mirarte, Harry. Sobretodo mientras pienso en todo lo que me gustaría hacerte." Dije esto último susurrándolo sensualmente.

"Eres un pervertido, Malfoy. Que no te puedes aguantar ni media hora no dice mucho de ti." La sonrisa traviesa se ensanchó.

"Ya sabes que soy insaciable."

"No hace falta que lo jures." Y entonces rápidamente puso su mano en mi nuca acercándome hacia él y con suavidad posó sus labios sobre los míos. "Me ocuparé de ti cuando acabe lo de aritmancia, no te preocupes." Sus ojos brillaban juguetones y en ese momento quise cogerlo de la ropa, ponerlo encima de la mesa, y tirármelo allí mismo. Pero como eso hubiera provocado que Madame Pince nos gritara histérica tan sólo le robe un beso y me senté de nuevo en mi silla.

"Lo prometido es deuda, Potter."

/

"Te echaré de menos." Dije abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Puedo ir a visitarte a la mansión, Cael."

No era la primera vez que lo dejaba caer, pero como entenderéis, no quería que se acercara a la mansión. El problema principal era que yo no era Cael, y además, si mi hermano se enterara de mi relación con Harry, se me acabarían mis vacaciones en Hogwarts.

"No, mejor que no. Estaré un poco liado estas navidades, pero puedo ir yo a verte si quieres." Dije esperanzado mirándole.

La expresión de Harry estaba seria, pensativa, pero segundos después sonrió.

"Claro. Sí, será lo mejor." Dijo un poco apático. No le di más importancia a la extraña reacción, sabía que le había molestado que no le invitara a la mansión pero tenía un muy buen motivo para no hacerlo.

"Entonces, nos vemos pronto." Comenté antes de darle un pasional beso que correspondió ardientemente.

"Sí, pronto."

Salí del compartimento alejándome de él para buscar a mi familia que seguro que ya estaría esperando fuera. Al salir del tren los vi en la esquina donde usualmente esperábamos a Cael todos lo años. Me dirigí hacia ellos rápidamente y les comuniqué que ya tenía todo mi equipaje, que me había despedido de todo el mundo y que podíamos irnos cuanto antes. Y momentos después sentí el empuje del traslador llevándome a la mansión Malfoy.

/

"¿Qué tal por Hogwarts?" Oí que decía mi hermano entrando a mi habitación.

"Muy bien. Ahora vas a tener una fama de rompecorazones, Cael." Le informé complacido. Ante la perspectiva mi hermano sonrió ampliamente.

"¿Entonces lo has conseguido? ¿Has logrado cautivar a Harry?" Los ojos de Cael brillaban entusiasmados ante la idea y aunque hubiera disfrutado muchísimo restregándole mi éxito, ya lo había decidido.

"Por desgracia, Harry es más duro que pelar que el resto. Tenías razón." Dije finalmente sentándome en mi cama.

La sonrisa de mi hermano se esfumó. "Entonces ni tú has podido lograr que Harry se enamore de mí." Dio varios pasos y se sentó a mi lado. Sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo inicial y podía notar cuanto le había afectado la noticia.

"Yo no he dicho que no pueda lograr que se enamore de ti, Cael, simplemente necesito más tiempo." Dije finalmente esperando que cayera en el anzuelo y me dejara volver a Hogwarts en su lugar.

"¿Más tiempo?" Preguntó extrañado.

"Sí, un par de meses más, al menos hasta Pascua. Casi lo tengo conquistado, pero Harry se resiste a ceder ante el encanto Malfoy." Dije con una sonrisa seductora.

"¿Serás capaz de conquistarlo? Yo no lo tengo tan claro. ¿Si no has conseguido nada hasta ahora, qué iba a cambiar en unos pocos meses más?"

"Te aseguro que Harry está a punto de ceder, pero si ahora cambias lugares conmigo puede que todo se vaya al infierno." Expliqué un poco nervioso ante la perspectiva de que Cael no callera en la trampa. Pasaron varios segundos en los que mi hermano se quedó pensativo.

"Está bien. Hasta Pascua." Dijo finalmente levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. "Pero renegociaremos la apuesta, ya que al fin y al cabo, has perdido." Comentó antes de salir de mi habitación.

El no se percató de la enorme sonrisa que tenía en mi cara. Pero estaba feliz. Lo que de verdad importaba es que tenía unos cuantos meses más con Harry y para entonces, ya tendría otro plan en mente para no perderle.  
Todo iba a ir bien.

/

El shock me había parado el corazón. No podía ser.

"Me alegro de que hayas decidido venir a visitarnos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veíamos. Estás hecho todo un hombre." Oí que le decía mi madre.

"Estoy encantado de estar aquí, señora Malfoy."

"Te lo he dicho mil veces, Harry. Llámame Narcisa." El chico de hermosos ojos verdes tan sólo asintió con una sonrisa dulce que me dio unas ganas enormes de ir y abrazarle cariñosamente. Pero no fui yo el que posó su brazo por encima de sus hombros, ni el que lo acercó hacia sí posesivamente.

"Voy a enseñarle el nuevo establo de la mansión, Madre. Sé que Harry adora los caballos." Comentó mi hermano aún sin soltarle.

Antes de irse mis ojos se cruzaron con los del Ravenclaw que asintió formalmente en un gesto de saludo. Mi corazón se encogió al pensar que el que iba a pasar el tiempo con él iba a ser mi hermano y no yo. Salí de mi mundo cuando oí la voz preocupada de mi madre.

"Te encuentras bien, cariño."

Mi vista no se apartaba de los dos jóvenes que se alejaban de allí con sonrisas relucientes.

"No me encuentro muy bien, me voy a mi cuarto." Dije antes de salir corriendo de allí, con un sentimiento de angustia que no había sentido antes en mi vida.

/

"¿Pensabas que no me iba a enterar?" Oí que decía mi hermano a mi espalda.

Ni siquiera me giré, seguí mirando por la ventana como Harry estaba montado en Darla, una preciosa yegua que le iba como anillo al dedo. Su pelo alborotado caía sobre sus ojos mientras una sonrisa de felicidad teñía su rostro. Estaba cautivador, la verdad.

"Te estoy hablando, Draco." La voz de Cael sonaba furiosa y seguí ignorándole hasta que con un brusco movimiento me apartó de la ventana y me giró para que le encarara.

Un silencio incómodo se estableció entre nosotros hasta que decidí contestarle.

"Suponía que te enterarías tarde o temprano, pero esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano." Dije fríamente sin apartar mis ojos de los suyos.  
"Eres despreciable. Sabías que estaba locamente enamorado de él y en vez de darme la satisfacción de tenerle, me lo ocultas." Dijo furioso sin soltar su agarre de mi hombro."Lo que no entiendo es el motivo, Draco. Tú no eres de los que se encaprichan con nadie, eres un mujeriego empedernido. ¿Porqué querías quedarte con él?" Dijo desviando su mirada hacia la ventana.

"¿Hace falta que conteste?" Le respondí simulando diversión y le mostré mi mejor sonrisa seductora. No quería que Cael supiera hasta que punto me importaba mi relación con Harry, eso sería horrible. En una familia como la mía, era un error mostrar tus debilidades.

"Eres… eres…" Sabía que estaba conteniéndose para no pegarme. "Joder, Draco. Eres un capullo." Entonces me soltó bruscamente y se giró alejándose de mí.

"Ni se te ocurra acercarte a él. ¿Me oyes?" Oí que decía antes de salir de la habitación.

Me giré borrando la sonrisa de mi cara y continué mirando por la ventana. Merlín, le había perdido sin remedio, y por si no fuera poco, se lo había entregado a mi hermano en bandeja.

/

Harry llevaba ya varios días en la mansión y yo no sabía cómo soportarlo ni un segundo más. Si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, habría disfrutado de la presencia del Ravenclaw, pero ante los despliegues de afecto entre mi hermano y Harry, no podía ni quería verlo allí. Prefería que si yo no podía tenerlo, al menos mi hermano tampoco.

Pero eso no arreglaba el asunto, lo cierto era que Harry parecía la mar de feliz. Y lo que más me hería era que ni siquiera notaba que de la persona de la que se había enamorado no era del estúpido de Cael, sino de mí.

Mi malestar aumento cuando los pille besándose en el jardín. ¿Porqué nadie impedía esto? Sabía que mis padres no eran partidarios de las relaciones homosexuales, ¿Por qué no paraban a Cael y así… y así yo podría quedarme con Harry? Al fin y al cabo, Cael era el primogénito y por tanto, era el encargado de proporcionar un heredero.

Por si no fuera poco mis pocas interacciones con el Ravenclaw había sido penosas, conversaciones insulsas sobre temas aún más mediocres. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Harry ni siquiera me conocía, o por lo menos él lo creía así.

Hoy era ya treinta de diciembre y estaba sentado en el jardín cobijado por uno de mis árboles preferidos. Tenía en mis manos uno de los libros que me había proporcionado mi padrino, y la verdad es que a pesar de que no tenía ni el más mínimo gusto por la moda, en cuanto a lectura era un verdadero gourmet. Así que siempre que me daba algún libro de interés, siempre le hacía caso y lo leía.

No me percaté de que alguien se acercaba hasta que oí una voz hablar tras de mí.

"¿Qué lees?"

Me giré rápidamente observando al chico de mis deseos. Merlín, esa camisa blanca le sentaba tan sumamente bien.

"Es… es el tratado completo sobre criaturas mágicas por Sievert Doherty" Contesté, viendo que el chico se impacientaba ante el silencio incómodo.

"Lo he leído, buena elección." Dijo entusiasmado sonriendo ligeramente. "El capítulo cinco es increíble, como relata la cultura de las sirenas y los tritones. Nunca hubiera pensado que serían así, la verdad."

Había quedado igual de perplejo cuando leí dicho capítulo. "Sí, es fascinante." Dije sonriendo también.

Continuamos hablando unos minutos sobre el libro en mis manos y pude ver como el chico se sentaba a mi lado mucho más relajado que antes comentando de nuevo aspectos del libro.

"Es cierto que la agresividad de los hombres lobo es por su propia naturaleza animal, pero ya verás que bien explica las circunstancias que los aquejan y el porqué de su comportamiento. Es increíble, de veras." El chico parecía profundamente fascinado ante el libro, y la verdad es que aunque sus comentarios fueran buenos, lo que de verdad me fascinaba a mi era él.

La conversación perduró hasta bien entrado el mediodía. Hasta que caí en la cuenta de algo.

"¿Por cierto, dónde está Cael?"

"Se ha ido con tu padre al ministerio por unos problemas legales, pero me ha dicho que estará en casa antes de las cinco." Dijo un poco más serio. Entonces decidí preguntarle acerca de su relación con mi hermano, y por tanto, conmigo.

"Sé os ve muy felices." Dije un poco más bruscamente de lo que quería sonar. El chico me miró como evaluándome durante unos instantes. No supe descifrar que quería decir con esa mirada, pero poco me importó cuando segundos después sonrió ampliamente.

"Sí, quiero mucho a Cael."

"Ya veo…" Dije apartando mi mirada de él.

"Me ha dicho tu hermano que eres un rompecorazones en Dumstrang, que nadie puede resistirse a ti." Comentó divertido el joven a mi lado.

No quería que Harry me viera con esos ojos, ¿Pero qué podía hacer al respecto? Así que hice mi papel. "Que puedo decir. Soy un bombón, para que negarlo." Dije todo lo prepotente que pude.

"¿Y cuál es tu secreto para ser tan irresistible?" Lo preguntó con un tono que me desconcertó.  
"Supongo que lo llevo en la sangre. Soy guapo, rico y encima bueno en la cama." Hasta yo me había dado cuenta que sonaba como un completo narcisista.

"¿De verdad?" Dijo mirándome profundamente. Y entonces noté como se acercaba a mí un poco más y como nuestros labios estaban a meros centímetros. "Y dime, Draco. ¿Cómo de bueno eres besando?"

No podía ignorara por más tiempo la invitación a tomar lo que quería. Harry estaba flirteando conmigo descaradamente y no tardé en ceder. Le agarré de la camisa y le acerqué aún más a mí y con un "Déjame que te lo demuestre" le besé con una pasión y un ardor descontrolado. Quería poseerlo allí mismo. En Hogwarts, no habíamos estado suficiente tiempo juntos como para que él se sintiera a gusto para tener sexo. Harry había dicho que no quería llevar las cosas tan rápido y yo tampoco insistí. Al fin y al cabo, no quería que creyera que sólo lo quería para el sexo.

Continué besándolo y en cuanto me di cuenta, ya lo tenía a horcajadas sobre mí, frotándose lascivamente y volviéndome loco de deseo. Y entonces fue cuando caí en la cuenta y le aparté bruscamente de mí.

"¿Qué se supone que estamos haciendo? Tú estás saliendo con mi hermano." Dije aún con la respiración entrecortada.

"¿Y eso importa?" Contestó alzando una ceja y acercándose de nuevo a besarme.

Le puse una mano en el pecho y lo alejé de nuevo. "Por supuesto que importa. Cael es mi hermano, pensaba que estabas enamorado de él." Dije un poco más alterado de lo que quería parecer en un principio.

"No pensé que tuvieras tantos principios, la verdad. ¿Y quién ha hablado sobre estar enamorado? Yo no estoy enamorado de Cael." Sus palabras hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par.

"Pero en Hogwarts…" titubee un poco ante el asombro. "Quiero decir, Cael ha dicho que empezasteis a salir cuando estabais en Hogwarts y que tú estabas enamorado y…" Parecía un bobo hablando así y una puñalada atravesó mi corazón cuando oí la carcajada que provenía de Harry.  
"Tú más que nadie deberías comprenderme, Draco. Yo no estoy ni estaba enamorado de tu hermano, te lo aseguro. Simplemente decidí seguirle la corriente. Insistía tanto que me dio lástima." Dijo finalmente. Mi corazón había dejado de bombear sangre, estaba seguro. Lástima… había dicho que había decidido darme una oportunidad por lástima.

"No… no puede ser…"

"Por lo que me ha contado de ti tu hermano, sabes cómo pueden ser algunas personas. Y durante estos últimos meses, Cael ha sido como un pobre perrito persiguiéndome a todos lados. ¿Qué podía hacer? Así que decidí darle lo que quería. Al fin y al cabo no besa mal, pero no creo que sea demasiado bueno en la cama, las pocas veces que tuvimos sexo oral se corrió muy rápido." Seguía explicando el muchacho.

Otra puñalada trapera. Yo no me corro muy rápido, pero las manos del estúpido Ravenclaw eran tan diestras y cuando su boca se posaba sobre mi miembro, oh joder, era algo imposible de aguantar. ¿Cómo quería que durara cuando hacía lo posible por provocarme el orgasmo lo antes posible?

"Aunque aquí en la mansión ha ido mejorando." Esa última frase me mató del todo.

"¿Qué?" Grité espantado. No sólo por el hecho de que Harry dejara caer que Cael le parecía mejor que yo sino que encima había tenido sexo oral con él.

"Ya sabes. Supongo que se ha ido acostumbrando. La verdad es que esta última vez estuvo muy bien." Dijo sonriendo complacido. "Aunque estoy seguro de que tú serás mucho mejor." Susurró sensualmente apretando con su mano mi entrepierna. Yo le aparté de un empujón y lo saqué de encima de mí.

Me levanté rápidamente y lo miré como estaba medio recostado en la hierba, mirándome de esa manera obscena y pecaminosa.

"Entonces eso es un no. ¿Por cómo me has estado mirando desde que llegué pensaba que querrías follarme? Supongo que te leí mal."  
Ante tal frase me quedé de piedra.

"¿Qué?" Exclamé espantado.

"Ya sabes, pensé que querrías tener sexo, abrirme de piernas, darme por el culo…" Ante mi silencio el chico se rió. "Si no sabes a qué me refiero, creo que estoy perdiendo el tiempo." La sonrisa traviesa del chico se ensancho aún más.

Yo no podía pensar en nada más que en la sucia y asquerosa rata frente a mí. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerme esto? Cuando estaba en Hogwarts, había estado esperando a que se decidiera a tener sexo conmigo, quería que fuera especial e inolvidable y ahora veía que lo único que quería el Ravenclaw era un polvo rápido.

Había sido un tonto al enamorarme de alguien como Harry. ¿Cómo había podido equivocarme tanto? ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido de creer en sus mentiras? Lo más grave es que Harry no era muy diferente a como había sido yo en Dumstrang, así que poco podía sermonearle al respecto de su comportamiento miserable y mezquino. Sabía que de la manera que me estaba sintiendo era la manera en que se habían sentido montones de chicas y chicos en Dumstrang tras estar conmigo. Yo también había sido una horrible y espantosa imitación de ser humano. Así que lo mejor era dejar las cosas claras y largarme de allí. No podía ni mirarle a los ojos.

"No te me vuelvas a acercar." Le dije con todo el rencor que pude reunir. Cómo había pasado del amor al odio profundo en meros minutos era una incógnita. Pero te aseguro que me entraron ganas de arrancarle el corazón cuando oí las carcajadas tras de mí. Pero no me giré, aceleré el paso dirigiéndome hacia la entrada de la mansión sin mirar ni una vez hacia atrás, y sin percatarme por mi cara caían, por primera vez en mi vida, lágrimas de dolor.


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5: Revelando el juego

Tras la espantosa situación con Harry, lo último que quería es ver una escena como la que tenía ante mí, al Ravenclaw cogiendo de la mano a Cael y dándole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla como si nada hubiera pasado. Oí como el chico salía de la habitación de mi hermano y me escondí tras una de las armaduras decorativas del pasillo. Cuando Harry estubo lejos entré en la habitación y vi como mi hermano estaba poniendo cosas dentro de una mochila.

"Ah, Draco, ¿Qué quieres?" Dijo cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia en la habitación.

"Tengo que decirte algo." Comenté con consternación. Sabía que lo correcto era decirle a Cael sobre la verdadera personalidad del Ravenclaw, no podía dejar que no supiera en lo que se metía.

"¿Puedes decírmelo más tarde? Harry y yo vamos a lago a nadar." Comentó alegremente sin siquiera voltearse.

"No, no puede esperar." Mi tono serio hizo que mi hermano se girara bruscamente.

"¿Ocurre algo?" Preguntó extrañado aún con sus manos agarrando la bolsa.

"Es sobre Potter." Le dije seriamente. Al oír mis palabras me lanzó una mirada exasperada.

"Si es por él ya te puedes ir olvidando, ahora que Harry es mío no te lo pienso ceder." Su atención volvió a la mochila y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo.

"Eres un estúpido. ¡Escúchame de una vez!" Dije alzando la voz enfadado. Cael se giró de nuevo a mirarme. "Harry Potter no es como tú crees que es. Es una sucia víbora."

Mi hermano me miró primero sorprendido y luego con diversión. "Dices eso porque ahora no está contigo."

Al oír esas palabras respondí bruscamente. "Exactamente, digo eso porque ahora no está conmigo."

Mi hermano me miró extrañado. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Cael, ayer mismo Harry se me insinuó." Ante mi afirmación el Slytherin empezó a reírse a carcajadas.

"Jajaja… eso sí que es bueno. ¿Harry? Estás loco. "Dijo acercándose hacia mí. "No quiero oír más estupideces, lárgate Draco." Dijo empujándome para que saliera.

Le atrapé la muñeca evitando que me empujara. "Escúchame. Él no es lo que parece. Él… él es como yo." Dije con la voz rota. El chico frente a mí me miró sorprendido. "No creerías lo que me dijo ayer. El muy bastardo está jugando con nosotros." Mi voz reflejaba mi orgullo roto y mi hermano se dio cuenta.

"No puedo creer lo que dices, Harry no haría eso. Le conozco desde siempre y él no es como tú, nunca será como tú." Su voz sonaba más enfada por momentos.

"Cael, es la verdad, está jugando contigo, ayer mismo me ofreció acostarme con él, ¿Y sabes lo que dijo? Que no estaba enamorado de mí, quiero decir de ti… sino que... sino que salía con nosotros por pena." Dije todo eso titubeando un poco, pero mi tono demostraba lo alterado que estaba.

Tras unos segundos mi hermano respondió. "No puedo creerte. La persona que me estás describiendo no puede ser Harry."

"Pues deberías." Dijo una voz a nuestra espalda.

"Harry." Susurró mi hermano sorprendido.

"Veo que Draco se ha ido de la lengua, pensaba que eras de otra manera." La voz del Ravenclaw sonaba decepcionada.

Cael estaba completamente petrificado. "¿Entonces es cierto?" Su voz sonaba esperanzada, pero con el siguiente acto pude oír como el corazón de Cael se rompía en pedazos.

"No pensaba que necesitaras más pruebas." Dijo antes de acercarse a mí y besarme mientras con su mano tocaba sin ningún pudor mi entrepierna.

"No me toques." Dije alejándome de él rápidamente con enfado.

"Jajaja… que sensible que eres Draquito… nunca lo hubiera imaginado por cómo te describía tu hermano.

"Me das asco." Le dije lleno de rencor. ¿Cómo podía haberme enamorado de alguien como él?  
"No puedo creer que seas así en verdad, Harry." Dijo aún incrédulo mi gemelo.

"¿Cómo? ¿Te refieres a un putón que se liaría con cuantos se le pongan delante, o te refieres a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido para que no se diera cuenta del pequeño jueguecito que os habéis llevado entre manos tu querido hermano y tú?" Su voz sonaba perfectamente compuesta pero su mirada derrochaba rencor.

"¿De qué hablas?" Oí a mi hermano decir.

"Oh, Cael. ¿De verdad creías que no me daría cuenta? Tú y tu hermano sois completamente diferentes, y yo cariño, soy un Ravenclaw. ¿Recuerdas? Habéis sido unos necios por creer que no me daría cuenta de que habíais cambiado lugares."

"Harry, yo…" Mi hermano intentó explicarse pero el Ravenclaw levantó una mano para detenerle.

"Pero sabes lo que más me jode. Que a pesar de todo, pensaba que era sólo una broma tonta entre gemelos. Pensaba que querías comprobar si alguien se enteraría, por eso le seguí el juego a Draco y no dije nada. Pero lo que más me molesta es que confiara en esa serpiente, que le dejara acercarse a mí y que le dejara herirme." Harry continuaba mirando fijamente a mi hermano. "Por eso planee pagaros con la misma moneda." Ante esto sonrió divertido. "Oh, Cael, deberías haber visto el rostro de tu hermano ayer. Jajaja… fue muy divertido ver como se reprimía para no golpearme." De nuevo se rió con ganas. " ¿Te golpeé donde más te duele, eh Draco?" Dijo mirándome fijamente. "Pero bueno, ahora que me he vengado de ambos ya no tengo nada más que decir. Simplemente quería ver con satisfacción la cara que pondríais al sentiros unos idiotas por dejaros caer en la misma trampa que vosotros habíais creado."

"Harry por favor, no es lo que piensas." Dijo Cael avanzando unos pasos hacia el Ravenclaw.

"Ahórratelo, no quiero oírlo. Me da igual porqué decidisteis empezar este juego, me da igual porqué querías involucrarme en él, lo único que me importa es que me dejéis en paz. No quiero que me volváis a hablar." Y dicho esto salió de la habitación rápidamente. Mi hermano no tardó ni dos segundos en correr tras de él y yo no podía ni moverme. Harry había sabido siempre que era yo, había sabido que el Slytherin en Hogwarts era Draco no Cael, y a ese es al que le había dado la oportunidad. No pude evitar sonreír. Sí, era a mí a quién había deseado.

Entonces fue cuando caí en las palabras que me había dicho Harry antes de decidir salir conmigo, 'Una relación no puede basarse solamente en atracción sexual, hay más cosas: amor, confianza, sinceridad…' '¿Puedo confiar en ti, Cael?'. Oía aquellas frases revolotear en mi cabeza y no podía evitar que un remordimiento enorme me recorriera por completo. 'Sí, puedes confiar en mí.' Le había dicho a Harry. Merlín, ahora debía de pensar que era un cretino, pero yo le quería. Debía hablar con él.

Salí corriendo de la habitación intentando encontrar a mi hermano y al Ravenclaw, pero al salir vi como Cael regresaba con la cabeza gacha.

"¿Y Harry?" Pregunté nervioso.

"Se ha ido. "Dijo con tristeza. "He sido un idiota Draco, no debería haberte pedido ayuda, ahora le he perdido." Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me acerqué y abracé a mi hermano. Era algo que nunca habíamos hecho, ya que los Malfoy ni lloran ni muestran sus sentimientos tan abiertamente, pero la ocasión lo valía.

"Ya verás como todo se arregla. Harry nos perdonará." Mis palabras salieron con confianza pero por dentro no estaba seguro de nada. Quería hablar con él, quería decirle millones de cosas pero estaba seguro de que no querría escucharme.

"Eso espero." Le oí susurrar entre sollozos.

/

Habían pasado varios meses desde que había visto a Harry en aquella horrible discusión en la mansión. Me había comido todo mi orgullo y le había enviado montones de cartas explicándole mis sentimientos y mis razones para haber actuado como lo había hecho. Incluso mi hermano se había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba. Pero todas y cada una de ellas habían vuelto sin siquiera ser abiertas.

Odiaba sentirme tan mal y tan sólo y aún más si la culpa de estar así era completamente mía. Añoraba tener a Harry entre mis brazos, soñaba con él cada noche, ya fuera besándole ocon él gritándome que nunca me perdonaría. Aun así, cada cierto tiempo intentaba de nuevo enviarle una carta esperando que algún día me perdonara.

Esa misma tarde recibí la carta bimensual de mi hermano contándome qué tal le iba todo.

Hey Draco:  
Tengo muy buenas noticias. Los exámenes me han ido inmejorables, así que es muy probable que saque mejores notas que tú. Prepárate para perder nuestra pequeña apuesta.

También tengo otra noticia genial, Harry ha vuelto a hablarme. No sé ni cómo lo he logrado, debe de ser el encanto Malfoy, pero he conseguido que vuelva a ser mi amigo. He podido explicarle toda la situación y creo que nos ha perdonado a ambos. Esta vez intentaré no perderle de nuevo, aunque no tendré mucho tiempo para redimirme, ya que al estar entre los tres mejores estudiantes de Hogwarts le han dado una beca de intercambio para Beaxbeatons el año que viene.

Por cierto, creo que gracias a ti me he hecho más popular de lo que jamás me hubiera imaginado. Hay una chica, Melinda, a la que incluso le daría una oportunidad. Además, creo que después de cinco meses es hora de pasar página con lo de Harry, así que, quizás le pida salir.

Bueno Draco, cuéntame qué tal va todo por Dumstrang.

Saludos,  
Cael Malfoy

No pude evitar sonreír ante la carta de mi hermano, el muy estúpido nunca cambiaría, ¿De verdad pensaba que iba a ganarme? "Ni en tus sueños." Dije en voz alta.

Volví a releer la parte donde hablaba de Harry. Seguro que había elegido Beauxbeatons para evitarme. Estaba claro que no querría estar en el mismo colegio que yo de nuevo y cómo muy bien había dicho Cael lo mejor era pasar página. Y eso es lo que haría.

/

"Pero que guapo que estás, hermanito." Le dije dándole un abrazo fuerte. Tras aquella situación hace más de dos años, mi hermano y yo nos habíamos vuelto mucho más cercanos. Es curioso como este tipo de cosas une a gente tan distinta y competitiva como nosotros.

"Y la preciosa Melinda." Le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Ya sabes que si no te funciona con mi hermano siempre puedes fugarte conmigo." Le sonreí seductoramente por lo que la muchacha se rió.

"Aún estoy delante Draco." Comentó mi hermano con diversión.

"En serio, hacéis una pareja estupenda." Oí que decía Pansy a mi lado. "Estoy deseando ver a los pequeños Malfoy que saldrán de la noche de bodas."

"Creo que no deberíamos adelantar hechos. Acabamos de casarnos, hasta dentro de un par de años no tenemos pensado tener hijos." Argumentó mi hermano seriamente.

"Eso ya lo veremos." Dijo Daphne Greengrass guiñándole el ojo a la novia.

"Bueno yo os dejo, que creo que tendréis que saludar a los demás invitados." Comenté apartándome del grupo. "¿Por cierto, Cael, por donde me has dicho que podía conseguir una copa?"

"Al fondo de la sala a la derecha está el bar." Me giré dirigiéndome hacia donde me había indicado mi hermano escuchando de fondo como decía 'que no se pueda esperar ni a que empiece el convite' seguido de risas.

Proseguí mi camino saludando a todos aquellos a los que conocía, y recibiendo felicitaciones por la boda de mi hermano. Era increíble que aquella chica que años antes tan sólo hubiera despertado su curiosidad ahora se fuera a convertir en su esposa. Localicé la barra que me había dicho mi hermano y llegué hasta allí. "Martini con hielo." Le dije al camarero sin siquiera fijarme en mis alrededores. Entonces una voz a mi lado dijo:

"Veo que no has cambiado nada." Aquella voz a mi lado me resultaba familiar y cuando me giré no pude evitar sorprenderme.

"Harry" Dije volviendo en mí. El chico ni siquiera se volteó a mirarme.

"Hola." Saludó para rápidamente darle un sorbo pequeño a su copa de champán.

"Su bebida señor." Oí que decía el barman dejándola frente a mí.

"Cuanto tiempo." Dije un poco incómodo sentándome en el taburete frente a la barra.

"Sí, desde aquel día en la mansión donde discutimos sobre porqué tu hermano y tú erais unos capullos." Comentó con neutralidad. Ante tal reacción me quedé de piedra, y segundos después le vi cómo se giraba a encarame y como en su rostro se formaba una mueca divertida.

"Era broma, Draco. Relájate, eso fue hace mucho tiempo." Dijo riéndose.

"Ya. No tuve oportunidad de disculparme por todo aquello y bueno yo…" Intenté explicarme pero me cortó.

"Ya te lo he dicho, de eso hace mucho tiempo. Además Cael me ha contado mil veces lo que sucedió, lo de vuestro trato y que ninguno de los dos queríais hacerme daño. Además me dijo que lo sentías mucho y bueno, ya hace tiempo que decidí que lo mejor era dejar en el pasado lo que ya está en el pasado. Así que dime, Draco ¿Qué haces ahora?" Preguntó con curiosidad dándole otro trago a su copa.

"Estoy estudiando derecho en la universidad mágica de Londres." Dije con orgullo. Todo el mundo sabía lo difícil que era entrar y las notas que se necesitaban para poder acceder a derecho en esa universidad.

"Eso es impresionante." Comentó el Ravenclaw. "He oído lo horriblemente frustrante que son los exámenes."

"Bueno, hay algunas asignaturas más que otras, pero lo cierto es que me alegro de que este vaya a ser mi último año." Era extraño como una conversación tan normal podía surgir entre dos personas con un pasado tan conflictivo. "¿Y tú, Harry? ¿Qué es de ti?"

"Bueno, cuando acabé en Beauxbeatons me fui a Alemania a estudiar Alquimia con Frederick Scharmer."

"¿De veras? ¿El inventor de la transmutación triple?" Pregunté impresionado.

"Sí." Dijo escuetamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"Pensaba que estaba en la cárcel." Dije un poco extrañado.

"Ahora sí." Una mueca traviesa se formó en los labios de Harry. "Digamos que sus experimentos no era del todo legales. Jan y yo nos libramos de seguirle a la cárcel por poco."

"¿Jan?"

"Sí, otro de los pupilos de Fred. Al acabar todo ambos volvimos a gran Bretaña."

"¿Entonces Jan y tú…?" No sé por qué pero me molestaba que ambos pudieran ser algo más que amigos.

"No, Jan y yo somos sólo amigos. Ambos opositamos y hemos conseguido entrar en los innombrables."

No me sorprendía el hecho de que Harry fuera un innombrable, siempre había sido inteligente y competente, y si los comentarios de mi hermano eran reales un puesto como ese le venía como anillo al dedo.

"Me alegro de que te vaya bien." Dije finalmente mirando a los ojos al Ravenclaw.

Por unos minutos nuestra miradas se cruzaron y ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que Harry rompió el silencio.  
"Es mejor que vaya a felicitar al novio, no debe estar muy bien visto que tus invitados pasen de ti y se dediquen a gorronear champán." Comentó sonriéndome. "Ha sido bueno verte de nuevo, Draco."

Esas palabras me sentaron más mal de lo que habría pensado. No, no quería que se largara de mi vida de nuevo no iba a permitirlo, así que cuando el chico trató de irse le puse una mano en el hombro por lo que él se giró a mirarme extrañado

"Oye Harry." Estaba seguro de que se estaba dando cuenta de que estaba bastante nervioso. "¿Te gustaría que fuéramos a tomar algo alguna vez?" Ahí estaba la pregunta, ahora sólo quedaba oír la respuesta. Le miré a la cara y vi que no se había ni movido. "Bueno, si tienes tiempo y eso. Si no, no hace falta, bueno, a lo mejor estás ocupado y…" Quería que alguien me parara, estaba tan histérico que no dejaba de parlotear.

Gracias a merlín una mano en mi hombro detuvo mi cotorreo y cuando alcé mi vista y la posé en el hombre frente a mí no pude evitar sonrojarme. La sonrisa divertida que llevaba impresa en su rostro me decía lo mucho que le agradaba verme así, reducido a incoherencias.

"Será un placer." Dijo finalmente. Yo me sorprendí.

"¿De veras? Quiero decir, emmm… cuando te apetece qué…"

"Después de la cena tengo tiempo." Dijo con una sonrisa coqueta antes de irse y dejarme allí plantado.

Merlín, le había hecho tanto de menos. Pensaba que le había olvidado pero parecía imposible borrar a aquel hombre de mi vida y de mi alma.  
Sonreí complacido dirigiéndome de nuevo a la sala de bodas donde estaban todos los invitados. Y por primera vez en mi vida, sentí como todo encajaba perfectamente y como mi corazón se llenaba de esperanza, porque esta vez Harry Potter sería mío y no le dejaría escapar.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es todo. Por si alguien pregunta, no, no haré continuación. Creo que queda claro que a pesar de todo Harry le va a dar una segunda oportunidad a Draco.
> 
> Por cierto, por si no ha quedado claro, Cael le cuenta a Harry todo sobre el trato entre ambos y como su hermano Draco está enamorado de él. No he creído oportuno ponerlo tan claramente por eso si alguien duda, enviadme un email y os daré mi explicación más completa.
> 
> Pues nada, esta es la primera historia larga HPDM que escribo y acabo, así que estoy súper feliz. ^_^ Espero que os haya gustado a todos. Y ya sabéis que podéis dejar comentarios diciéndome lo que os ha parecido.  
> ¡Gracias a todos por leer!
> 
> Besitos,  
> Debauchi


End file.
